Grojband: A Night to Remember
by TotalDrama612
Summary: Trina Riffin can't stand her brother and his band. But one night could change how she feels about them. From Trina's POV
1. Chapter 1

I love the new show Grojband so I thought I would write this story. It's all from Trina's point of view. Hope you like it. Also, I do not own Grojband.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Promise

I lay on my bed, trying to read my book in peace, but I could hear loud obnoxious music coming from the garage. My lame annoying brother and his sucky band were practicing again. I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up from my bed and walked out of my room, looking down at the garage below. There was Corey, using that horrid guitar. His loser friends were there too; the nerdy guy, the fat guy, and that other dude that wears black eye shadow.

"Hey losers!" I called, "Keep it down! I'm trying to read and junk!"

"Sorry Trina, we've gotta practice for our next gig." my icky brother replied.

"Yeah," the black eye shadow guy said, "And you can go read elsewhere."

"Excuse me?!" I shouted, "I want to be in MY bedroom without having to listen to your crappy music and junk!"

"Hey that's a little harsh," the nerd replied.

"Yeah, we don't suck that much," added the fat guy.

I turned away; I was done talking to these losers.

"Trina wait!" I turned back around to see Corey looking up at me, "What if we make it up to you?"

"I'm listening," I answered, eyeing the dweeb suspiciously.

"I bet you'd like to go on a date with hunky Nick Mallory." said Corey.

My heart fluttered.

"Of course!" I shouted, "More than anything in the world!"

I saw eye shadow guy roll his eyes, but I didn't care. Could my stupid useless little brother really get me a date with hunky Nick Mallory?

"Well we're playing a gig at the grand opening of Mallory's Bar and Grille this weekend," Corey explained, "And Nick Mallory will obviously be there, with it being his father's restaurant and all."

"Yes," I said, getting more excited, "Go on."

"If you drive us there, then I promise you'll get to eat dinner with him while we play," Corey continued, "Trust me, I have a plan."

My excitement immediately turned into anger.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for this!" I shouted.

"Falling for what?" the fat kid asked with a shrug.

"You just want a ride to the restaurant, so you're giving me false promises or whatever." I explained.

"What? No, I'm serious," my brother tried to assure me.

"Whatever," I said, "But if you're lying, I will tear you to pieces!"

With that I turned and stormed into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. If that little doofus thinks he can fool me, then he has another thing coming. But if there's any chance to spend time with hunky Nick Mallory, I always take it.

I picked up my cell phone and called my lackey, Mina. I had to tell her about what Corey had promised and that she would be going with me to the restaurant. I was getting excited just thinking about it. Even if my lame-o brother couldn't get me a date with Nick, I can try myself.

But deep down, even though I would never admit it to Corey and his friends or Mina, I was nervous. Because I know that Nick doesn't really like me. No one does.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the few who are reading this! Please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bonding

I watched as Mina rifled through my closet. She was trying to help me pick out the perfect outfit for the date. I had to look absolutely perfect. Well, even more perfect than I already am.

"How about this one?" Mina asked, pulling out my favorite pink sweater, Pinkcredible.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Obviously I thought of that. Don't I have such great ideas, Minsk?"

"You sure do, Trina." she replied.

It's nice having Mina around to do things for me and compliment me 24/7. Sometimes I get the feeling she's afraid of me, which she should be. But also, on occasion, dare I say it, I kinda feel bad for bossing her around so much.

My constant attitude of bitchiness that I display is sometimes just a front for my real deep feelings that only my diary knows. Sometimes I wish things were different. I need to pretend that I don't care about other people, so that no one will know it hurts me that I have no real friends.

"Mina! I'm thirsty! Go get me an iced tea!" I demanded.

"Right away!" she shouted as she bolted out of my room.

I went over to my bed and grabbed my diary, frantically scribbling away my thoughts like I always do.

"Oh diary," I whispered, "You're the only one who understands me."

I couldn't help but think about Nick Mallory ignoring and rejecting me again. I started to cry quietly to myself. After a little while there was a knock on the door. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and glared at my door.

"Took you long enough!" I shouted, but when the door opened it wasn't Mina.

"Um, are you okay?" it was the eye shadow guy from Corey's band.

"What? Yes! What do you want?!" I asked.

"I was down in the garage grabbing my guitar pick I left here earlier, and I thought I heard crying," the guy explained, "I guess the natural good person in me wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Well, like… thanks, or whatever," I replied quietly.

Suddenly after looking at him more closely, I realized something.

"Wait," I started, "You're a… girl?!"

She frowned back at me.

"Ugh, seriously? You're not funny." she said, turning around.

"No wait!" I exclaimed.

The girl turned back and leaned against my door with a bored expression.

"I'm… sorry," the word choked out of me painfully.

"Whoa," the girl said, shocked, "Did Queen Trina really just say sorry?"

I scowled at her. Who did she think she was speaking to me like that?

"No, I take it back!" I said sharply.

"Relax, I was just shocked, that's all." the girl said.

After a short pause I spoke up again.

"I just never realized you were a girl," I explained, hoping she wouldn't get mad again.

There was a small part of me that wanted her to stay and talk. I wanted to get to know her better, even if I don't like her cruddy guitar playing or her black eye make-up.

"Whatever, I get that a lot, even from your brother," she explained, "The name's Laney by the way."

"Well, it's kinda nice to officially meet you, or whatever." I said, trying to sound like I didn't really care.

It's the truth. Even though she and Corey's other friends are over here all the time, I've never bothered to take too much notice of them other than their basic features and habits. I had never even paid Laney much attention to realize that she was a girl.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Laney laugh.

"You're acting strangely civil today," she commented, "Something is definitely wrong with you."

"No!" I said defensively, scowling at her.

I was trying not to let her know I wanted to talk to her, but at the same time I needed to find a way to keep our conversation going. I didn't want her to leave.

"So you said my dumb brother thinks you're a guy?" I asked, and I saw her sigh.

She walked over and sat on my bed next to me. This was strange. The only person I ever let into my room is Mina.

"I don't know," Laney answered, "He just always calls me 'bro' and 'dude', and he just treats me like one of the guys. He doesn't realize that I…"

"That you what?" I pressed.

"That I'm totally in love with him," she sighed, "He's completely and totally clueless."

"I know what that's like and junk," I replied, but really I didn't.

Yes I had a huge crush on Nick Mallory, but Laney knows Corey really well. I hardly even know Nick, and that's not love.

"Don't worry, we'll get you that date with Nick." Laney assured me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to fight my smile, but I couldn't, "Thanks."

Laney smiled back.

"No problem." she said.

After a few moments she hopped off my bed and walked towards the doorway.

"Well I've gotta go meet the band, but it was surprisingly pleasant talking with you," she said, "Is your little minion coming back?"

I realized I had completely forgotten about Mina.

"Oh yeah, where the hell is that little weasel?!" I exclaimed, annoyed again.

Laney just gave me a cool smile and left, leaving me alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Date

Saturday had finally arrived. I was hurrying to get dressed for the big night. Corey was waiting in the garage. I slipped on my sweater, touched up my make-up, and struggled to put in earrings. I hadn't worn them in a while, so it was difficult to get them in my ears.

"Do I look good?" I asked Mina.

"Of course," she nodded, "Like a supermodel."

"Are you saying I don't normally look like a supermodel?!" I questioned.

"Yes of course you do!" Mina replied nervously.

There was no time to argue with her now. With one last look in the mirror, we left my room and ran down to the garage.

"There you are," said Corey, "Let's go."

He joined his friends in the back of my car while I got in the driver's seat and Mina joined me in the passenger's seat. I started the car and backed out of the garage.

We drove for about fifteen minutes before we reached the restaurant. There were a lot of cars parked.

"Yuck, people," I said, annoyed.

"Don't worry about them," said Mina, "You'll be with Nick Mallory."

"True," I replied, my eyes lightning up, "This will be the best night of my life!"

I parked the car and we all got out. Corey instructed his band to go get set up. Laney smiled at me as she walked past.

"Have fun," she said, winking.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back nervously.

I turned to Corey.

"Okay Trina, follow me this way." he said.

I followed him inside the restaurant, Mina behind me. Inside, there were tons of people. They kept getting in my way, so I angrily shoved them aside.

"Get outta my way!" I demanded, trying to keep up with my brother.

He led me to a table where someone was sitting. It was him, hunky Nick Mallory, looking as gorgeous as ever. My heart skipped a beat as I sat down across from him.

"Hey Nick!" I greeted him, and Corey placed menus in front of us.

"Enjoy," he said, walking away.

"So what are you having, Nick?" I asked, staring dreamily at the hunk across from me.

"Nick Mallory will probably have a burger." he replied.

I opened my menu and tried to read the choices, but it was so hard to take my eyes off him. He just sat there, combing his hair and looking at himself in his handheld mirror.

"So Nick, how cool is this, right?" I asked, forcing conversation.

Nick shrugged, "It's cool, but not as cool as Nick Mallory."

"Well duh!" I replied, "Nothing is as cool as you!"

"Got that right," he replied plainly.

After an awkward pause in which I pretended to scroll the menu, I looked up at him once more.

"You don't seem to be having fun," I pointed out, "Is everything okay?"

"Well Nick Mallory has better things to do and really doesn't want to be here right now, but someone paid Nick fifty bucks to go on this date with you." he explained.

At that moment, my heart broke in two. Tears filled up my eyes.

"Don't cry Trina Riffin," said Nick, "Nick Mallory is just too good for you."

I jumped up from my seat and ran for the bathroom, covering my eyes so no one would see my tears. Mina looked at me as I ran past.

"What happened?!" she asked, but I didn't look back.

In the bathroom I turned on a sink and splashed water onto my face. My mascara was running everywhere as I cried. Nick Mallory hated me.

Then something came into my mind that made me angry: Corey.


End file.
